


Cascade Resolution

by Ingonyama, TheMadSlasher



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Conflict Resolution, Dirty Talk, Ego Stroking, Encouragement, Exhibitionism, Heart-to-Heargument, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Reciprocal Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Responsible Exhibitionism, Rimming, Stress Relief, Vers Logan, Vers Scott Summers, flip fucking, healing factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSlasher/pseuds/TheMadSlasher
Summary: He's a headache waiting to happen, he's an ideal brought to life. It's time for Scott to finally reconcile how Logan pisses him off with how much he wants him.





	1. A Headache Waiting To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> So I loathe that title for this work, but this story's been kicking around my archives since 2011, and i never gave it a title beyond "SCOGAN." I had to put something down, and nothing was gonna sound right.
> 
> This was one of the last fics I put up on Y!Gallery before it died, and I owe a LOT of its existence to TheMadSlasher. 
> 
> Despite how much Wolverine smut I write, this was the first piece I ever wrote about Wolverine and Scott, so it's also kind of a prequel to "Scratches," though they don't necessarily take place in the same universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
"OK, people, clear out. The man needs his rest."  
  
The X-Men trooped out of the infirmary, one by one, leaving Cyclops alone with a bedridden, but oddly peaceful Wolverine. The smaller man stared after his companions with an unreadable expression, and Scott figured it out almost instantly. The Cerebro files had told him everything Xavier knew...about labs, immersion tanks, isolation, the whole shebang.  
  
_The Professor would say he's figuring out what it means to have friends...he'd say he's learning to be part of the team.  
  
A team he endangered through his reckless, careless behavior. Again._  
  
Part of Scott just wanted to file out with the rest of the team, let Logan heal and just not worry about the whole thing. But the Leader wouldn't let him. The Leader stood there, glaring coldly at Logan through his visor.  
  
"All better now?" Cyclops asked, his voice harsh and uncompromising.  
  
Logan's eyes met his own, going from brown to blue with frosty resentment and defiance. "Yup. Fast as I heal, Hank says I'll be good ta go in no time."  
  
"Not surprising," Scott said, ticking off points on his fingers. "Healing factor, unbreakable bones, years of field experience, stupidly good luck...wish the whole team had that."  
  
He looked the Canadian squarely in the eye when he said this last. Logan leaned back, face set in stone. "Ya tryin' t'say somethin', One-Eye?"  
  
"A lot of people risked their lives to save you today, Logan. Good people. Irreplaceable people. The X-Men aren't the military...we can't just hold a recruitment drive when we lose someone. And we can't spare the manpower to rush off to the Yukon or the Rockies every time you come up against something you can't handle."  
  
Logan sat bolt upright, then clutched his side in a sudden flash of pain. "I never asked fer help from you guys. I never wanted it. It was my mission, my bad guy, my demons t'face. Me alone."  
  
"You 'alone' would have gotten yourself killed!" Scott snapped. "As long as you're on this team, you have a duty to the rest of us..."  
  
"FUCK you, asshole!" Logan got all the way out of bed now, wincing slightly. He stormed out the door, shouldering Scott roughly aside as he passed him. Only when he was out in the hall did he turn to face Cyclops again, eyes smoldering with raw, hot fury. "I never asked fer yer fuckin' help, an' I ain't got no 'duty' t'NOBODY!"  
  
Then he was down the hall and in the elevator, going down. Scott started after him in disbelief and rage, clenching his fists as he tried to calm down.  
  
_He doesn't get it. He doesn't want to. All he hears out of my mouth is, 'I'm the boss, deal with it.' It doesn't even occur to him to think there might be reasons behind the orders I give...all he sees are chances to say 'fuck you' to any and all authority._  
  
Scott felt himself torn two ways about that. Cyclops was infuriated...he needed Logan's cooperation for the team to cohere the way it had to to get things done. But still, there was a part of him...just a small part...  
  
_Fuck me, am I actually **jealous** of that?!_  
  
Letting out a grunt of exasperation, Cyclops stormed to his room. He needed a shower, a change of uniform, and a Danger Room workout. And something else, that he didn't want to think about right now...  
  
~ **An Hour Later** ~  
  
Washed and changed, his new costume looking like it had come straight out of the dry cleaners, Cyclops marched to the Danger Room with the intent of running a full-range exercise in fine control in combat situations...  
  
...Only to find the door sealed in front of him, with the words SESSION IN PROGRESS flashing by in marquee.  
  
_Who the hell? I scheduled this time slot for my session in advance!  
  
...Wait. Scratch that. I know **exactly** who._  
  
Heading up to the next floor, Scott unlocked the door to the control room, where he saw exactly what he was expecting.  
  
Logan was there, in full costume and mask, his wounds from earlier completely healed. His face was grim and snarling as he shredded drone after holographic drone. Some bore faces Scott recognized...Magneto, Sabretooth, himself....others were complete enigmas, phantoms of Wolverine's past that he'd neglected to mention.  
  
Scott was about to buzz him on the intercom, cuss him out for the second time in as many hours for not considering his teammates...but then he saw something that stopped him cold.  
  
All his other enemies lay in heaps of circuitry, fading out as the Room disassembled them at the molecular level, to recycle the raw materials for future sessions...and Logan was left with only one enemy. A slavering, hunched figure, dressed identical to himself, but more ragged, his clothing tattered and shredded, his face set in a permanent rictus of a snarl.  
  
Scott knew exactly what the enemy was. It was the Wolverine...the worst traits of Logan's primal self, all of his animalistic rage and snarling savagery rolled up into a single nightmarish package. Bone claws erupted from between its knuckles in fountains of blood, and it lunged at Logan with a roar that chilled Scott's blood.  
  
There was no humanity in the creature at all. Logan, by contrast, was calm and poised, his face set in a dark and brooding scowl. It was clear that he _wanted_ to let loose...to leap and meet the charge all teeth and claws and fury...but he didn't. He waited.  
  
And when the Wolverine had nearly reached him, he calmly, smoothly, gripped it by the wrists and somersaulted backwards, giving it a kick to the midsection that sent it flying across the room. The Wolverine slammed into the wall of the Danger Room, then shook its head, got back to its feet, and charged at Logan again.  
  
And again.  
  
And a fourth time.  
  
Scott watched this display with ever-increasing unease. _It doesn't quit, doesn't let up. I don't think it knows how to. But Logan...my God..._  
  
Logan stood exactly where he had been. His costume was shredded, his mask gone. Cuts and bruises and scrapes were appearing and disappearing all over his body, but he wasn't moving. Every charge the Wolverine made, he took. Every single time, the animal ended up on the far side of the wall from him. He never flinched, never backed down, and never went after it. Scott was also surprised to notice that the more skin was exposed by the Wolverine's claws, the more eerily calm Logan got, like stripping away the uniform somehow took more of the animal out of him.  
  
Scott didn't get it, but then there was a lot about Logan that he didn't get. And now, it seemed, there was a lot more about the other man he wished he'd gotten sooner.  
  
As he watched the man withstand the assault of the animal time and again, Scott realized what he was seeing at last. This was Logan's life struggle encapsulated in a single battle. Standing up for himself, being true to who he was...him, not the Wolverine...and fighting for every ounce of self-sovereignty he could get.  
  
_That's why he's such a pain in the ass. He's been jerked around, controlled, memory-wiped...to the point that he's paranoid about any loss of control. Me, Weapon X, the Wolverine...it's all the same to him. And he doesn't stop fighting that, ever._  
  
Part of him...the 'Cyclops' part...wasn't impressed. Logan needed to learn when an order was given for the good of the team and when not to take unnecessary risks. But Scott calmly told that part of him to shut the fuck up.  
  
If he were honest with himself...brutally, painfully honest...he was jealous. Jealous, and admiring, and completely in awe. The independence, the inner strength, the total sense of self Logan displayed. More and more of his uniform, of the barrier between him and the world, was ripped away, but he stood his ground. He was almost naked now, his stout, muscular, hirsuite body completely exposed, but still he didn't flinch. Another grab, another flip, and yet another THUD as the Wolverine impacted against the wall.  
  
Scott found himself breathless, shaky, and he didn't know why, as the Wolverine charged yet again. This time, something changed in Logan's stance. Maybe he saw a weakness, an opening he'd been waiting for. Maybe he'd just gotten tired of using the same tactic so often. Either way, when the Wolverine charged this time, Logan jumped straight up, higher than Scott had thought he was able to with the adamantium in his skeleton. The timing was perfect, the positioning impeccable...he landed on the Wolverine's back just as its claws slashed across the spot where he had been standing. In a smooth, fluid motion, the man had his wrists crossed under the animal's throat, and Scott heard the distinctive steel SNIKT of his own claws flashing free, glinting in the Danger Room light as they came together just under the Wolverine's Adam's apple.  
  
The two figures, man and monster, stayed locked like that for a while, as if posing for a statue: the triumph of man over his bestial nature. Except for one difference...where the Wolverine had been beaten without getting a scratch on it, Logan was completely naked, his unifom in tatters on the floor around them. Seeing him like that...nude, proud, strong, and still utterly human...Scott felt his mouth go dry. Swallowing hard, he adjusted the crotch of his own uniform...when had it gotten so tight?  
  
As he watched the naked X-Man head for the showers, Scott keyed a control almost unconsciously, uploading the holographic recordings of the entire fight. Waiting until he saw the soundproof door close, the field leader tabbed one more keystroke, and holograms of Logan and the Wolverine popped back up.  
  
In a stroke of what, to him, felt like foolhardy courage, Scott stripped the pants of his costume down his athletically muscular legs as he watched the fight replay itself. Understanding what he knew now, the fight was a thing of beauty, Logan's independence and refusal to back down more arousing to him than the hottest porn flick...although the exposure of that beautiful, masculine body, and the visible comfort nudity brought him, didn't hurt at all. Watching him stand his ground, refuse to let anything cow or faze him...seeing the poetry in motion in his body as he conquered his enemy again and again by using its own force, its own aggression against it...Scott's fist closed around his stiff cock almost involuntarily, his gaze never leaving the man in the center of the Danger Room.  
  
When the holographic Logan pinned the Wolverine a second time, Scott shuddered and gasped as his orgasm hit him with the force of a brick wall, as his cock jerked and spasmed and shot its load all over his uniform.  
  
Once he caught his breath, and cleaned himself up as best he could, he got up and made the decision. He had to talk to Logan, or try at least. After what he'd seen, what he'd learned...  
  
_He deserves to know he's not alone. He has to know he's got friends, support...even from me._  
  
And more, if he wants it.  
  
~TBC...~


	2. A Facade Stripped Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation between them, but not the one they'd been expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to have mroe action in it, but TheMadSlasher and I agreed that it was better as a "Heart-to-Heargument", saving the bulk of the sex for the next part.
> 
> You can thank him for the term, BTW. I've always kind of loved it.

Logan had no sooner turned on the hot water for his shower than a scent assailed his nostrils. _Summers. Great. Fucking spectacular. I'd just gotten myself calmed down, too._  
  
But something was different about Scott's scent this time...he didn't give off the usual hot smell of anger or the cold sterility of command. No, what Logan smelled this time was...  
  
 _I don't fuckin' believe this._  
  
"You're kidding me. Fucking kidding me."  
  
He turned to face the man leaning against the partition between showers and locker room. Scott stood there in the pants of his costume, his shirt mysteriously absent. His tanned, toned chest was sprinkled with a light dusting of auburn hair...it looked almost naked next to the forest of black hair on Logan's torso. He wore no outward expression, there was no physical sign of it...but lust and pheromones exuded from him in stronger waves than Logan had ever smelled.  
  
"Summers, yer a fuckin' dick, y'know that?!"  
  
Their gazes locked, the Canadian's eyes a baleful, frigid ice blue. Under any other circumstance...with anyone, _anyone_ else on the team...Logan would have been flattered, might even have reciprocated. But not him. Not now.  
  
"You're going to have to be a little more clear. How exactly am I a dick?" Scott stayed calm, his voice neutral and level, but Logan could feel his eyes boring into him as if the shades weren't there at all.  
  
"You're shittin' me! First ya chew me out fer something I didn't ask fer help with, an' now yer in here smellin' like a closet case in a queer bar."  
  
Scott didn't look away. His face flushed slightly under the shades, but his gaze and tone stayed cool, level.  
  
"I saw your fight. It...it was..." The taller man swallowed, trying to force the words out.  
  
Now impatient as well as irritated, Logan cut him off. "You were spyin' on me, saw me get my suit blasted off, and figured out you liked whatcha saw. Ain't that special."  
  
His tone, his posture, his glare...all the signs made it perfectly, cuttingly clear that he did _not_ find it special. But Scott didn't back down. He must have been humiliated, torn apart inside by the implicit rejection, but Logan couldn't drive him away.  
  
 _Can't the asshole take a hint?_ the feral thought, even as he felt the room get just a little bit warmer.  
  
"What the fuck d'you want, Summers?! No, don't answer that, I know what the fuck you want. What I don't get is _why_ you fuckin' want it from the team fuck-up. Go pound yer goddamn wife through the mattress...or if yer thinkin' ya want a taste of cock, go give the Cajun a buzz. He'll fuck anythin' that breathes, long as it..."  
  
"I don't want Gambit, and I don't want Jean. Not right now." Scott's voice cut through Logan's ranting like a blade of ice. More out of shock than anything else,  
  
Logan's mouth snapped shut. Taking advantage of his silence, Scott kept talking. "Look, Logan...I saw what you were up against. I realized that I see it every day, every hour even. That battle, back in the Danger Room...it never ends, does it? You're always on the edge, always fighting that thing inside you down, just to get through the day."  
  
"Terrific. Yer comin' on ta me with a head-shrinkin' session. No thanks, One-Eye. I get my fill o'those with Charley, and I ain't fuckin' him either."  
  
Turning on his heel, Logan stormed for the door, still naked and seemingly completely oblivious to the fact. For a minute, Scott thought Logan would head all the way out and be on his motorcycle before he even realized he wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"Wait...please."  
  
Something in his voice made Logan stop dead. He turned back. Scott realized it, too...in all the time they'd worked together, all the time they'd known each other, he'd never once simply _asked_ anything of his teammate. Politeness seemed wasted on Wolverine, so Cyclops had never bothered. _Maybe I should start._  
  
Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Scott started again. "Look, Logan...we don't get along. I call you on a lot of things because I have to. That doesn't mean I enjoy it. It's my job to keep the team together and functioning...not to mention alive. What you did...taking off to fight a hopeless battle, alone, without leaving a clue where you're going...we only came after you because we were worried about you. That's what a team does, what friends do...watch each other's backs. And your back needed watching."  
  
The shorter man let out a long, slow breath. As much as he didn't want to hear this, he knew Scott was right. Ororo, Kitty, Hank, Kurt, Remy...he'd put all of them in danger. And for what? Another glimpse of his past, another piece to a puzzle he might never fully put together?  
  
"...Sorry. I'm sorry. I fucked up. That whatcha wanna hear, Slim?" He was still snarling, but his eyes had gone back to their usual deep brown color. Scott loved Logan's eyes when they were that color.  
  
He didn't say that out loud, though. What he did say was, "Thank you."  
  
After a moment, he took a deep breath. "Look...the truth is, I hate the job. Or that part of it anyway. I hate being the disapproving boss, the oppressive leader who crushes free will under my boot heel. Your independence, your refusal to be caged, your defiance...it's the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen and just makes me want to scream, 'take me now you magnificent fucking bastard!'"  
  
Logan smirked at the awkwardness of Scott's statement, but he could smell that the man wasn't lying. He was attracted to all the things that drove him crazy.  
  
 _The man's a complete fucking masochist...No. He gets off on what he can't have._  
  
Logan looked at Scott, seeing the shades that hid the man's eyes. That had to hide them. Complete control. That was what Scott had to have, every second of every day. And the Canadian realized that he wasn't that different from his boss after all.  
  
 _What?! Fuck, I gotta wash my brain out with bleach now..._  
  
"Every time I have to call you on it...keep you from doing something I know the Professor wouldn't like, or shut you down for the good of the team...it hurts, you know that? I want to keep them safe...I _have_ to watch out for them...but it still hurts like a fucking bitch."  
  
Scott's eyes were on him, soul bared. Logan shifted uncomfortably under the gaze...he'd never heard the other man say anything like this...hell, he'd never known the stiff, stern leader _had_ this side to him. The words that came next were stilted...almost forced...but Logan made himself say them anyway.  
  
"...Yer a damn good leader. Only one I met so far I didn't wanna pop a claw through. You fight good when yer in a pinch...hell, you fight yer own battles an' don't stand onna sidelines while we do yer work for ya. Ya may make me wanna take off more'n I wanna stay, but'cha don't force me t'stick around either."  
  
It was the truth. Every word of it. The feral, insubordinate rebel felt respect for the stern, uncompromising leader, and now he'd gone and said it. Logan searched Scott's face for triumph, smugness, any excuse to take it all back and go back to being the gruff loner.  
  
Instead, all he heard was, "Thank you, Logan. That means...a lot."  
  
No triumph. No vindictiveness. He wasn't smug or self-satisfied. All Logan saw...all he smelled...was Scott. His face wasn't being rubbed in his admission...he hadn't lost an ounce of masculinity or self-sovereignty. Scott just listened, and acknowledged, and showed gratitude for Logan's respect.  
  
 _Just like I always wanted. He takes my respect an' gives it right back ta me. More'n that..._  
  
The sharp scent of Scott's arousal was still in the air, and Logan blinked, remembering one point that was never actually addressed.  
  
"Why, Slim? What makes ya so hot fer me? You got the whole team at'cher beck an' call, an' every girl on it willin' t'give it up fer you with the snap of a finger."  
  
"But you _aren't,_ " Scott said, "and that's what I like about you. To Cyclops, leader of the X-Men, you're a fucking headache waiting to happen."  
  
Logan smirked at this, and shrugged. "I do my level best."  
  
Scott continued as if he hadn't heard him. "But to me...to Scott...you're a goddamn ideal brought to life. You don't let anything control you... not me, not it...and that's beautiful. I want that. I want _you._ Not to control you or put down that incredible force inside you...but to share it with you, as an equal. More than that...I'm sick and tired of fighting with you when all I can think about is how goddamn much I want you to _fuck_ me."  
  
Logan's ears pricked up. He'd finally admitted it. Given voice to the hormones that were making the feral lightheaded with their thickness. Looking at him, he could see that a massive weight had lifted off Scott's shoulders from that admission. Now he looked like a completely different person...still wanting, still impassioned, but more free about it, less afraid to speak his own mind.  
  
Now, he looked like someone Logan could lust after. The Canadian smiled. Words had served their purpose and were no longer needed. Still naked, he crossed the room and scooped Scott up into his arms, grasping the back of his neck and bending him down for a fierce, passionate kiss, one the team leader returned with gusto, moaning into Logan's mouth as his hands were suddenly everywhere on the compact, hirsuite body.  
  
No more barriers. No more arguments. No Wolverine, no Cyclops. It was going to just be them tonight. Just Scott and Logan.  
  
He was going to enjoy this.  
  
~TBC~


	3. An Ideal Brought To Life, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "moment" has been had, and now it's time for the fun stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, there was going to be one final chapter to the story. "Ideal Brought To Life" was going to be one big sex-fest, and that was it. But when I got to the smut, I came down with a writer's block the size of the Hoover Dam. (you'll notice this seems to be a recurring theme with me)
> 
> TheMadSlasher, again, was an enormous help to me. In fact, from this point onwards, you might be able to catch his influence in quite a bit of the series.

The locker room doors slammed shut with a click as Scott fumbled desperately for the lock, his lips and tongue completely overwhelmed by Logan's kiss. They were alone now...the barriers between them down for the first time...and Scott was damned if anything was going to fuck that up.

Logan's fingers found their way to his waist and _yanked,_ pulling the sturdy armored mesh of his pants apart with sheer, brute force. Scott gasped as the two fragments of his pants fell to the side, freeing his stiff, swollen cock to lift and bob in the air. _God-DAMN, he's strong,_ the leader thought. _I keep forgetting how much power he actually has._

The feel of Logan's arms around him, knowing that strength, caused Scott to break into a sweat, but he felt Logan lap it up as soon as it started to bead on his skin. Their two naked bodies mashed together, Logan's stocky, hairy musculature pressing and rubbing against Scott's lean, smooth frame, and Scott gasped at the feel of the coarse fur and skin. Looking down, he saw their hard-ons mash together. Logan's was thick and stout, like the man himself, but to call it 'short' would have been a severe disservice. Not that he himself had anything to be ashamed of...his own manhood was a rising pillar of flesh, already leaking a steady stream of precum from his insane attraction to the gorgeous, rebellious man kissing him.

_God...I can't get enough of him!_ The taste, the feel, the sounds of the man kissing him made Scott ravenous in a way he'd never been before. Dropping to his knees, he buried his face in Logan's genitals for a moment, nuzzling and licking the shaft and balls with moans of appreciation.

"Summers...dammit...don't you fuckin' tease me..."

Scott chuckled to himself as he heard the frustration in the man's voice. Years of infuriation and insubordination suddenly felt vindicated by this one moment where he got to irritate big, bad Logan for a change. But this wasn't about revenge. This was about pleasure, and showing respect and admiration for the man who had shown him there was more to life than the chain of command.

Scott opened his mouth and took Logan inside, tasting the salty head of his cock as he went down. He looked up at the wild, primal god standing over him, eyes closing in pleasure, and almost came right there. He felt Logan's fingers entwine in his hair and stay there, not gripping, not forcing or controlling him...just squeezing gently to encourage him. His confidence bolstered by this, Scott started to bob his head back and forth, feeling Logan's meat piston in and out of his mouth as he worked his tongue around.

"Unngh! Fuck, Slim...where the hell'd you get so good at this?"

Scott didn't answer...not only was his mouth full, but it was a chapter in his life he didn't like to revisit. But Logan wasn't like that string of callous, apathetic men in the years before Xavier's. He drove Scott insane with lust.

Logan pistoned slowly in and out of Scott's mouth, sounds of appreciation flowing from his throat. If he were honest with himself, he'd wanted to do this since Day One...to take the stiff, uptight leader and make him bring the barriers down, level the playing field between leader and team member by making him his sexual equal..

Now that he was on the same level, Logan could see past the title...see that there was a guy under the visor and the harshness and the 'big tough alpha' persona he projected, someone who only did all of that and pissed Logan off because he thought he was doing the right thing.

_It's the dream. He sees Chuck's dream, an' he wants it t'be real. I admire that._

_Whaddaya know, Slim's fuckin' hot after all._

When he pulled out of Scott's mouth with a _pop,_ Scott let out a moan of disappointment, but that was quickly stifled with a hot, sloppy kiss as Logan hauled him to his feet.

"Chill, Summers. We're just gettin' started...you were doin' awesome. I just want some, too."

He sank to his knees and swallowed Scott whole, much to the taller man's surprise. The shock of it sent him reeling, and he couldn't take his eyes off the unutterably sexy sight of this human beast, this fierce, fiery _man,_ on his knees in front of him, _blowing_ him...

_Because he wants to. He'd never do it if he didn't want to. And I swear to God, I love that about him._

Indeed, Logan was growling in pleasure, jerking himself off while he sucked Scott, and the vibrations travelling through Scott's dick almost made him blow right there.

"Logan, God, it's too much...I can't...I don't wanna..."

Logan pulled off...just long enough to grin defiantly at him. "Oh, you're gonna. An' this is just the first time."

When he dove back onto Scott's prick, the taller man sqeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to hold back...but he was no match for the years of experience and pure, raw drive of his lover, and the dam inside him broke in a surge of pleasure. With a cry halfway between a moan and a shout, Scott gripped Logan's hair and pumped madly into his mouth, his cock swelling and shooting harder than he had done in a long time. For a moment, he felt like his soul was going to shoot through his dick, but Logan's hands gripped him, steadied him, kneaded his muscular ass, and Scott regained his balance as he sat down. His heart raced, his skin flushed, sweat gleamed on his body as Logan licked off the last of his load and trailed kisses up his body, still rock hard. "Need a minute?" he asked, both gentleness and challenge in his voice as he smirked to his partner.

Scott looked up at Logan, his nethers tingling already. _How the hell does he do that?!_ "I...I think I'd better...but..." he looked longingly at Logan's own raging hard-on, and then his eyes got purposeful. "...I can still handle you."

"Ya think so? OK, Slim...let's see what'cha got." With a smirk, Logan laid Scott full-length across the bench, straddling his face as he pushed his cock slowly past the leader's lips, his hands supporting Scott's head as he started pistoning in and out all over again, feeling Scott's tongue writhe over his shaft...now that the immediate edge was gone, Scott could do what he was good at, what he'd been famous for in the time between one hellish orphanage after another and a better life with the X-Men. Only now, he _wanted_ to do it, wanted to make Logan feel as mind-blowingly good as he did. _He's earned all the pleasure I can give him, and then some._

Logan's moans echoed in Scott's ears, seeming to travel straight to his cock and bring it back to life. His hands felt up the stocky, hirsuite body, gliding over the rough fur and loving the electric charge it sent through his skin. Every time he touched a new place on Logan's body, the smaller man seemed to lurch, pushing forward into his mouth and back into Scott's touch. Those lurches and thrusts were like booster shots for Scott's ego...this was Logan, untamed and untamable, and _he_ was doing this to him!

"Guh! Dammit...Slim, I ain't...too far off..."

Scott moaned in encouragement....a moan that travelled through Logan's prick and seemed to vibrate his balls in the sac. That was all she wrote, as the wild man started bucking uncontrollably, pumping in and out of Scott's mouth with grunts and growls of primal, feral pleasure as his seed burst down the taller man's throat. For his part, Scott drank it down greedily, his throat and jaw muscles working to coax every last drop out of Logan's stiff cock.

_Still hard as steel,_ Scott noticed as he pulled off, _even after that load._

"Healin' factor," Logan said, panting for breath. "Takes a helluva lot ta make it go down once it's gone up." His dark eyes seemed to bore into Scott, burning to the core of his being and lighting the fires of his lust all over again. "Ya still want it?"

"Are you kidding? That's the hottest thing I've ever heard."

Even as it came out of Scott's mouth, he realized it was true. He'd spent his whole life repressing himself, bottling things up...even around Jean he only felt like he could let go so much, though he never let it on. He was good at never letting on.

But not anymore. Now Logan would take everything he'd bottled up, and give it all back. And Logan knew it, too. His smile was wolfish, hungry...he was looking forward to this as much as Scott was.

"Good answer, Scotty. Hope ya don't plan on sleepin' t'night... **I** sure's hell don't."


	4. An Ideal Brought To Life, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things started in the locker room, but they're not staying there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheMadSlasher, as he has throughout this entire story, served as both inspiration and example to me. Parts of these final two chapters were derived heavily from an old Scogan RP we did.
> 
> For that, and everything else he helped me with (including keeping me on task!), I view this Scogan series as a collaboration with him.

Of course, Logan hadn't bothered to dress.  
  
Scott knew he didn't care one way or the other whether anyone saw him naked, unless they were someone he didn't want to offend. And now he knew that there was no way in hell him being naked could _ever_ offend Scott.  
  
 _Even if I walked in on you fucking the hell out of someone else...Remy, Ororo, hell, even Jean...it'd still be hot. I don't own you, I don't want to. I just want to take part in it with you._  
  
Scott still didn't know how he'd gotten his own clothes on, let alone how he and Logan had made it up the elevator and stairs from the sub-basement to his bedroom without getting caught up in each other again.  
  
But as soon as Logan closed the door behind him, it didn't matter anymore. All there was was heat, and hardness, and Scott's lean, only slightly hairy body was pressing against the feral's much more hirsuite, muscled frame. The "Xavier Institute For Higher Learning" shirt he'd thrown on was suddenly on the ground again, his blue jeans pooled about his ankles beside it.  
  
The sight and smell and sound of him were beautiful, deep brown eyes locked on him with the most intense stare Scott imagined Logan had ever given anybody. Still trying to figure out how they'd gone from bickering like teenagers to wanting to fuck in the space of a single afternoon.  
  
Scott didn't care. All he knew was that his sexy, rebellious, incredible creature was here, and for right now, he was here for Scott. He pulled Logan in for another kiss, their naked bodies grinding together, cocks hardening against the feel of one another. It was primal, the basest of savagery as Scott understood it, but it felt _so fucking right_...  
  
"On the bed, Scotty," Logan breathed. "I'm sick of only gettin' to look at that fine ass. I want some. Now. An' later, that Summers dick that keeps Jean so fuckin' happy is goin' inside me too."  
  
Oh God. Logan was saying everything Scott had ever fantasized about, and it was going straight to his dick. He was going to explode if he didn't get Logan's cock inside him right the fuck now, and he said so, even as Logan pushed him backwards onto the bed.  
  
Logan chuckled. _Christ, even his_ laugh _is sexy._ "Ya gotta wait a little bit longer, Slim. I ain't never hurt no one with this fucker, and I ain't never gonna, either. Yer gonna get my dick, Scott, that's a fuckin' promise. But not till yer ready for it." Then he went to his knees and lifted Scott's legs, spreading his muscular thighs apart.  
  
"Beautiful..." was all Scott heard before Logan dove in face-first, rimming him to within an inch of his life, and it felt _amazing._ His cock strained into the air, throbbing and begging for attention, but Scott controlled himself. He knew if he touched his cock while Logan's tongue was buried in his ass, he'd lose it again, and they were just getting started.  
  
So for a few torturous moments he lay on his back, and moaned, and cried out when Logan hit his prostate. He wanted more, wanted everything the feral could do to him, but at the same time, he didn't want Logan to ever stop what he was already doing...  
  
Finally, his problem was solved for him, when Logan leaned over him again, his lips attaching to one of Scott's dark red nipples as he held the taller man's legs apart and _thrust_ into him, slowly and inexorably. Scott squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long, drawn-out moan of pleasure/pain at the intrusion...he felt like he'd been waiting for this forever, and now that he had it it was everything he'd imagined it to be!  
  
"Yeah, Slim, ya like that?" Logan's voice was coming back to him through his haze of pleasure, and Scott found himself aching again. "Toldja I wouldn't hurt ya...I'm just gonna fuck you like you fuckin' deserve."  
  
"Y-yes...oh, fuck yes..." Scott breathed, panting. "Tell me...Logan...God, tell me everything. Everything I deserve, everything you wanted to do. Please..."  
  
Logan looked at him askance for a moment, then broke into a salacious smile, giving Scott's nipple a long, slow lick as he lazily pushed in and out of him. "A'right...where th'fuck do I start?"  
  
He leaned in close, still keeping up that slow, torturous rhythm as he whispered in his leader's ear. "Sometimes ya piss me off so bad I just wanna pop a claw in yer brain...but I know that ain't you, not fer real. When I see you, th'real you, it's so fuckin' hot..."  
  
His hips were rocking faster, his thrusts deeper. Scott felt himself rocked back on the bed with every thrust, heard the protesting squeak of the springs...and didn't give a damn. This was his moment, and Logan's, and the rest of the world be damned.  
  
"There's times...when I see ya need it, an' I ain't pissed off at'cha...I wanna take ya real slow an' gentle...make love to ya like a virgin on his weddin' night. Most a'the time, though, I just wanna plow ya, fuck ya hard enough ta make ya scream...hear my name on those hot fuckin' lips, beggin' me fer more, tellin' me ta do it..."  
  
"HARDER!" Scott cried out, as a dam burst inside him. His eyes locked with Logan's, desperation and demand in them. "Come on then, you sexy fucking bastard, give it to me like you know you want to!"  
  
"All ya had ta do was ask, Scotty," Logan replied, and then Scott's world exploded in a blaze of pleasure as the feral pistoned in and out of him with the speed and intensity of a jackhammer, battering his prostate with a barrage of thrusts so fierce and intense that Scott felt like he was going to split in two. Their hands were all over each other, groping, tugging, and caressing, as their lips met in a searing kiss that seemed to burn Scott from the inside out...delicious, agonizing waves of sensation he never wanted to end.  
  
All too soon, it was over in a blinding flash of heat. Light flashed behind Scott's eyelids as his entire body surged with energy, and his cock swelled in Logan's fist as he convulsed, screaming his lover's name as he came, the waves of seed exploding all over him. The spasms of his body, and especially the clenching of his ass around Logan's cock, triggered something in the feral, and he leaned forward and latched onto Scott's neck, biting down as he gave a final barrage of thrusts, and growling intensely around his mouthful of flesh as he, too, hit his climax.  
  
To Scott, everything went black for a moment. He was brought to his senses by a warm, wet tongue lapping at him, starting with the fresh bite mark on his neck, and travelling over the rest of his body from there.  
  
"Didja like that?" Logan whispered roughly in his ear, sending a thrill through Scott all over again.  
  
"Logan...that was...I've never..."  
  
"No, you _ain't_ never," the feral man responded with a grin. "Sex ain't never been that big a deal fer ya, has it, Slim? Just came with the whole relationship package, ya went through the motions, shot th' load, an' got on with yer life."  
  
"Well, not exactly..." Scott started, but Logan put a finger to his lips. Christ, he wanted to suck that finger.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got it. Yer too much of a Boy Scout t'not treat'cher partners right...make sure they got their rocks off too. But sex ain't just a matter o' give an' take...it's somethin' ya gotta **feel.** That's what separates us from the animals, Scooter...f'r them, it's all about the act, scratchin' the itch. We're th' only species onna planet that has it f'r reasons besides poppin' out more babies or establishin' a hierarchy...well, us an' dolphins." His grin bespoke pure filth. "But I'd rather fuck you than fuck a dolphin any day."  
  
"Me too," the taller man said wryly. This close, he couldn't avoid it, and didn't want to...he planted an affectionate kiss on Logan's lips. He was rewarded by the surprised expression on the other man's face, followed by an eager return of the kiss, a tidal wave of shared masculinity that surged through both of them, blasting Scott's brain into pieces again.  
  
Then, Logan was climbing off him, grabbing a towel from his nightstand. Scott reached for him almost unconsciously... _when do I get my turn?_ he was about to say, when he caught the glint of the man's dark eyes...just a second before something landed on the bed beside him.  
  
He turned to look. It was a leather jacket.  
  
"Get cleaned up an' put that on. We're goin' ridin'."  
  
Scott nodded and reached for his jeans, but Logan shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Th' jacket, boots, gloves, an' a helmet. That's it."  
  
"You're kidding." Scott was convinced. Logan had finally flipped. Somehow his orgasm had short-circuited his brain.  
  
Logan smirked. "Not this time, Scotty. You need t'loosen up in the worst fuckin' way...an' I'm gonna do that the best way I know how...by showin' ya what it's like t'be me fer a night."  
  
"And flashing everyone in upstate New York is part of this plan?"  
  
"Yup. You gotta learn t'say 'fuck you' t'all those things ya set store by...the rules, the regulations, the goddamn timetable ya set'cher whole life by...you stay in control every fuckin' second o'yer life, never let yerself be really free. I'm gonna fix that."  
  
Scott gave Logan a quizzical look even as he reached for his boots. "And this accomplishes..."  
  
"It don't accomplish a damn thing. Yer gonna have fun with me t'night, Scotty. Stupid, sexual, college-boy fun. Got a problem with that?"  
  
Scott mulled it over in his mind. Cyclops was screaming in his head...going on about responsibilities and images to uphold and putting the good of the team before his own selfish desires.  
  
Cyclops could piss off.  
  
He was Scott Summers tonight...not the Boy Scout, not the Fearless Leader, but the man he could have been. And he was going to be a little bit selfish, a little crazy, just for this one night.  
  
He pulled on his boots, threw the jacket on, and put on his gloves. Nothing else touched his skin, save for his sunglasses.  
  
"Where's my helmet?"  
  
Logan's grin got him hard as a rock again. This was going to be a night unlike any other he'd had his entire life. Even if Cyclops never let him do anything like this ever again, Scott was damned well going to enjoy himself for this one night.  
  
 _Fuck control. Fuck inhibitions. Logan's right...tonight, I'm going out there completely unfettered._  
  
The door slammed shut behind them, and Scott felt like he'd left an immensely heavy burden back in that room. He didn't ever want to have to pick it up again.


	5. An Ideal Brought To Life, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the finale, they take the show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I experimented a lot with this last chapter, mostly because at this point I was so desperate to just finish the damn series that I was willing to try anything. Some of it worked, some of it didn't. I'll leave you to decide which is which.
> 
> As was the case throughout this series. TheMadSlasher was an excellent sounding board for my ideas, and contributed some wonderful work of his own.

The bike roared through the woods and backroads of Westchester County, staying away from Salem Center proper. Just because Logan wanted Scott to throw his self-consciousness to the winds didn't mean either of them were OK with traumatizing kids or giving harmless old ladies a heart attack.  
  
Even so, they weren't completely alone on the roads. The truckers who passed them by honked rudely, bar-hoppers flipped them off and sneered and snarled at the "faggots." But Logan seemed to hardly notice, even though Scott knew he was hearing every word.  
  
So Scott pretended not to notice either...which was easy, all things considered. He was too busy concentrating on the way his naked lower half ground against Logan's, the hair there much softer than it felt as it brushed across his cock and balls. The heat of their bodies, pressed together atop the hot, rumbling, vibrating bike, fought against the chill of the wind that swept around their bared legs, and won...Scott's dick hadn't gone down since they'd taken off.  
  
It was in that moment he knew how he wanted it to end. _I don't want to die in a comfortable bed, stoned to the gills to keep from screaming in pain, watching my family and friends cry while secretly wishing I’d just get it the hell over with. I want it to be a hot summer day, or a night like tonight. I want to be riding one of these bikes, and I want it to be something I cannot avoid. I want to know this is it, and look at whatever it is that will end me and twist the throttle all the way open. I want to feel my bike torque into it, letting me know she’s glad to go with me. And I want my eyes wide open._  
  
Of course, his practical side knew it wasn't likely to happen that way. His optic blasts would make quick work of any obstacle, and he was more likely to die leading a mission to save the world, or universe, or whatever, than doing something normal like riding a bike. But the fantasy was nice, in a morbid kind of way.  
  
"We're here," Logan said over the roar of the machine, cutting off Scott's reverie.  
  
He flipped the visor up from his helmet and looked around. They'd turned off the road a while ago, the sturdy tires and shocks of the bike keeping the ride smooth even through what apparently amounted to dirt paths through the woods. Now they came up on a picnic table by a lake, so isolated it might as well be the middle of nowhere. The lights from town were all but invisible here, the only light coming from the bright full moon that reflected off leather, flesh, and sweat.  
  
Logan hopped off the bike and shucked his jacket in one smooth motion, tossing it onto the table as he crawled up on top of it, turning to face Scott wearing his boots, gloves, and a cocky smirk, and nothing else.  
  
"Come on, Summers...ya been starin' at it fer years, now it's yers. Go ahead babe...fuck me. I want it, an' I know ya do too..."  
  
And for a split-second, Scott felt like he couldn't move. The power of Logan's voice...those harsh, rough edges of need, mixed with the encouraging words. This was dirty talk, his brain processed that much...but it wasn't like the words from any of the people he'd been with before. Most had been perfectly willing to treat him like a thing, not to be spoken to, only used...the ones who didn't pile on the verbal abuse even as they availed themselves of his services.  
  
But what Logan was saying wasn't like that. He was encouraging Scott, galvanizing him into action with his words...it made Scott so hot to listen to that deep, rough, masculine voice wash over him. Leaning over Logan, the taller man kissed him desperately.  
  
"Keep talking, Logan...for God's sake, don't you dare shut up!"  
  
The next few minutes were a blur of grinding, naked flesh and leather. Scott let out a constant string of moans as he writhed in Logan's gloved fist, hips churning and grinding his cock against the hot leather grip. Logan lunged for his neck, and the taller man turned his head to give the feral access to it. As Logan kissed and licked and nibbled the clean, smooth flesh, Scott held his head and neck very still...but from the waist down, he was writhing, practically lap-dancing for his feral lover.  
  
After a moment of assault on Scott's neck and upper torso, Logan lay back again, his hands going to his thick legs and muscular ass, pulling them wide open to give Scott uninhibited access. There was no hesitation, no fear or resentment on his face, merely an inviting and ravenous grin. "C'mon Scotty...do what'cha always wanted. 'Cause **fuck**...right now, stud, I want it too!"  
  
For once in his life, Scott didn't pause or second-guess, despite the 'Cyclops' instincts inside him clamoring to be heard. Words like 'self-control', 'discipline', and 'power' flashed through his mind, but were driven out by the sight of Logan, legs spread for _him,_ that entire hirsuite, muscular, _utterly fucking gorgeous_ body naked and open to Scott's touch. He ran his leather-clad hands over Logan's ass and legs, before sliding a single finger inside...exerting all his self-control not to hurt the man "You'll get it, Logan...God, do you have any idea what you do to me? What doing this with you means to me?"  
  
The stocky man purred at the touch of Scott's gloves against his rock-solid flesh. The purr became a low growl at the feeling of the team leader's finger entering his body. His smirk, that defiant, arrogant, irresistible smirk, stayed glued on his face. "Yeah, it means somethin' ta me too..." he replies, remembering all those times he wanted to stab Cyclops in the skull, skin him alive, rape the bastard...  
  
_No. that's Cyclops, not Scotty. An' the Wolverine may get off on that shit, but I'm Logan, a man. Not a fuckin' animal._  
  
Scott's finger pressed against the right spot inside him, and he cried out in ecstasy. "UNNGH! Fuck...Yer always doin' things fer others...sacrificin' ta the grater good and shit. Be selfish fer a fuckin' change... have what ya want...have me...FUUUUCK!!" His own cock stood tall, daring the taller man to even attempt to subdue it.  
  
In answer to this challenge, Scott bent down to suck on Logan's rampant, flagrant masculinity while his finger kept up its prep work, joined by a second...he was captivated by everything about this amazing man, and wanted...needed...to share and partake in as much of it as he could.  
  
Under Scott, the savage growled and shuddered at the feeling of Scott's tongue sliding across his thick length, the warmth and wetness of the mouth engulfing it. His right hand slid out of its glove and behind Scott's head and began to rub encouragingly, the hair fine and silken under his callused palm. "Fuck, Scotty, yer so good at suckin' cock..." His breaths came heavier, more ragged; each additional finger the taller man slid into him only stoked the fire in his groin. "Say it Scotty... I wanna hear ya... ya got no reason ta bottle anythin' up now, Boy Scout..."  
  
"I've talked enough..." Then, Scott yanked his fingers out of Logan's ass, prompting a hard grunt from the other man, and buried his face between the perfect, furry globes, rimming him, giving in to a need and desire unlike anything he'd ever known. In this simple act, Scott the man defied everything Cyclops the leader believed to be true about the world, literally kissing Logan's ass...and then some!...without relinquishing a drop of self-worth. Indeed, it felt as if his actions were providing him with new self-confidence, bolstering his self-esteem even as he gave in to the 'baseness and perversity' his straight-laced leader-self so hated.  
  
Feeling Scott's tongue suddenly bury itself in his ass propelled a roar from Logan's throat. His eyes almost bulged in surprise, the dark irises and pupils blending into a pool of solid shadow against the stark whites. _God-damn...it's like he wants ta throw every inhibition out th' fuckin' window..._ It grated against the repressed, often repressive leader he wanted to crush; who reminded him of Vindicator and all the rest, calling for "duty" and "sacrifice" of what little freedom he had.  
  
But Scott didn't want that. Scott wanted to drink in the same defiance Logan practically secreted from his pores. If only he could keep this entire mental picture in his head as he felt Scott's tongue progressively loosen and weaken his resistance.. "Fuck...aww, god- _damn_...I'm ready now. C'mon, ya know ya want me, I want'cha just as fuckin' bad. Fuck me, Scott."  
  
_Not Fearless Leader. Not Boy Scout. Not Apple Polisher. Scott._  
  
Scott let out a low moan of pleasure at hearing his name on Logan's lips as he left a trail of kisses up the feral's hot, hairy body, lingering on all the erogenous zones he knew...perineum, ballsac, navel, nipples...giving every one of them a loving lick before he positioned his cockhead against Logan's lubricated pucker, looking down at the man he wanted so badly with naked adoration on his face...his walls so far down even the shades couldn't hide his feelings from Logan. Then, he kissed his lover and pushed into him at the same time, hilting himself with the first, slow, fluid thrust even as he and Logan locked lips.  
  
The feral's hairy, thick arms wrapped around Scott when he felt the advancing heat and pressure move into him; his roar of pleasure flowed into the other man's mouth as their tongues wrestled against each other. Every inch of Scott's maleness kept pushing into his body; his own thick shaft dripped precum as their kiss got almost angry in its intensity. His embrace tightened, pulling Scott against him and into him until he felt the hilt of the man above him.  
  
They stayed like that for a long moment, naked men on leather jackets strewn across the picnic table in the park, hot flesh joined at the source of their fire as cool night air washed over them and moonlight streamed down upon them, driving them madder with desire. Then, Logan looked up at Scott with a fresh challenge in his eyes. "Fuck me, Scott. Do it hard. Do it fast. An' do it now."  
  
Scott's entire body trembled, then he gave in, pulling out almost all the way to the crown before slamming back in, making his balls and Logan's shudder from the force of the impact. A few more thrusts like this, and then the pace sped up, the panting and moaning from both men rising in intensity as their hips churned and writhed together in a harmony of struggle.  
  
Logan felt Scott's balls slamming against his ass, felt Scott's thrusts send fresh jolts of pleasure through his body, and wrapped his fist around his cock, jerking in time with the Fearless Leader's thrusts. Scott panted and moaned and cried out as Logan's inner walls rippled across his cock, threatening to pull it out by the roots every time he retracted, but welcoming it with grunts of feral passion as he thrust back in.  
  
The fuck was primal, sweaty, savage in all the best ways. Logan had no idea Scott had even had this in him. There should have been more pain, burning or something, he knew. But there wasn't. The pleasure Logan felt blinded him to everything else...the Summers cock that kept Jean so happy was tearing into him, and he was loving it as much as she ever would. His prostate swelled up from the barrage, and Scott's cock powered alongside it, keeping his healing factor from taking away the glorious sensations.  
  
There was more power in the Scott's strokes than the feral had ever realized, and in that moment he realized just what he had unleashed. And he loved it!  
  
All too soon, it was over. Scott panted and moaned and cried out Logan's name as he clutched the feral close to him, his hips surged inside him, and he let out a blast of cum deep into Logan's ass, his whole body trembling and shuddering from the force of his orgasm. Logan closed his eyes and felt the seed bathe his swollen prostate, then hooked his arms and legs around Scott and ground his hips lewdly, rubbing his cock on Scott's abdomen and grinding his ass further down on Scott's spasming, blasting dick until he let out a primal roar and blew his own load over both men, a torrent of seed that bathed both their torsos in glistening white seed.  
  
They collapsed upon their thrown jackets, panting and gasping for breath as they held on to each other, both men trembling and shuddering from the force of their orgasms...much to Logan's surprise. _I'm s'posed ta be the tough one. Biggest, baddest motherfucker in town._  
  
_How th' hell can one lay with Slim Summers completely fuck me over like this?_  
  
~*~  
  
After they'd washed themselves clean in the lake, the two men lay together for a long time. Scott leaned up and kissed Logan again, more gently. It was a lover's kiss, the kind Logan had seen him and Jean share, and alarm bells went off in his head. Then the slimmer man broke it and laughed, a quiet chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm not sure what this...we...are yet, but I know what we're not."  
  
Logan looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "So...what now? Ya had yer taste o'the old man's cock, got'cher rocks off, an' now it's back ta us screamin' at each other like usual again?"  
  
Scott shook his head, rolling up to a sitting position...that, incidentally, put his glistening cock within feet of Logan's lips. "I...I don't know. I meant everything I said today. One good fuck..." he grimaced, "or three, however you count it...doesn't change the fact that we're always butting heads. You're my worst nightmare and my goddamn ideal all wrapped up in one infuriating package."  
  
Logan grinned. "I do my humble best, bub," he said, an echo of what he'd said before...had it only been earlier this evening?  
  
Scott looked at him steadily. "I guess the question is...what do you want? This isn't something I can decide by myself...I want to be equal with you in this."  
  
Logan frowned, and thought pensively, his hands trailing over Scott's body. "What happened t'night...it showed me a side o'you I ain't never seen b'fore. I want more a'that, an' I know you want more'a me." He looked up at Scott with that familiar defiance in his eyes. "Why's it gotta be more complicated'n that?"  
  
Something about that struck Scott as unutterably funny, and he threw back his head and laughed aloud. Logan let himself crack a grin. It felt good, seeing Slim express himself. Logan couldn't explain why. "I guess it doesn't, at that!" Scott said, when the laughter had finally died down. "So...we have the rest of the night together before I start combat training in the morning. You wanna spend it here, or...?"  
  
"Nah." Logan threw his jacket and gloves back on, and started trotting back to the bike. "I'm ready ta go back. I wanna keep fuckin'...but I wanna do it in an actual bed. We c'n always rough it some more later...take a week off, go campin' somewhere. You ain't been fucked outside till ya been fucked by a roarin' fire in th' Canadian Rockies." He grinned.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Scott said, climbing aboard after Logan. As the engine revved up and they sped into the shadows of the forests around Westchester, he wondered what he'd awakened inside himself tonight, and how far it would go.  
  
He knew one thing: He'd enjoy finding out.


End file.
